


Danny

by Roven



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This involved me getting more gray hairs, Archive's You All Look The Same To Me on repeat for days, water and color running the wrong direction and a lot of critical staring at the picture and unproductive staring into space.</p></blockquote>





	Danny

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/8200512702/)

**Author's Note:**

> This involved me getting more gray hairs, Archive's You All Look The Same To Me on repeat for days, water and color running the wrong direction and a lot of critical staring at the picture and unproductive staring into space.


End file.
